


blondes

by pre_ntiss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Emily lowkey has comp-het, F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mentioned Andrew Mendoza, Mentioned Henry LaMontagne, Mentioned William Lamontagne JR - Freeform, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Post Episode: s15e7 Rusty, Profiler Jennifer Jareau, Short & Sweet, Song Lyrics, Texting, Unit Chief Emily Prentiss - Freeform, Use Your Words, mild introspection, they use a song to communicate, they’ve loved each other for a long time, this is so short oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pre_ntiss/pseuds/pre_ntiss
Summary: JJ helps Emily decide she prefers blondes.Disclaimer: Pretend that Emily talked to Andrew about their relationship instead of having dinner with Andrew and Keeley at the end of 15x7.Based on a song called Blondes by Peach PRC.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	blondes

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is the first criminal minds fic i’ve ever written pls be nice to me
> 
> btw: italics mean text and bold italics in quotes means song lyrics

Ever since Emily had met JJ on her first day at the BAU, she had been taken with the blonde. She had been trying to figure out if JJ would give her a chance when William Lamontagne Jr. showed up in their lives. Emily could tell from the way JJ acted around Will that she was interested in him. It hadn’t been long after the New Orleans case that everyone else on the team had figured out that JJ was seeing Will secretly. It had taken JJ a year to come clean with the team about her relationship. Emily liked to think it was because she was unsure how she felt about him, but as soon as she had revealed she was pregnant it became abundantly clear that Emily had lost any chance she had of being with JJ.

* * *

When Andrew Mendoza had come into Emily’s life, she wasn’t looking to date. She hadn’t been looking to date for over 10 years, actually. But, he had convinced her to get dinner and a beer with him. She learned he had a daughter named Keeley, who lived in Colorado. She learned he loved to play darts, and was a massive sore loser when she got better marks at the firing range than he did. He treated her like she deserved, and didn’t push her to do things that made her uncomfortable. He sent her flowers and made her dinner. By all accounts, he was the perfect boyfriend. 

But no matter how perfect he was, there was always the nagging thought in the back of Emily’s mind that he could never compete with  _**her**._

* * *

It was the night after she had gotten back from Denver. The team had left a day earlier than her, but she stayed to talk with Andrew. She would’ve been upset to hear her phone chime with a text message if she hadn't been awake already. It seemed her mind wouldn’t slow down, wondering if she was making the right choices with Andrew. She reached over and grabbed her phone, typing in her password and opening her text messages to see what JJ had sent her. She clicked the link and it opened Spotify, starting to play a song. She listened to it for a moment, looking up the lyrics as she did so.

> _**“Call your boyfriend, tell him he’s fine, he’s just no longer your type. You’ve got someone else on your mind.”** _

Emily’s breath caught in her throat, her heart starting to race.

> **_“Call your boyfriend, play him this song. Tell him he did nothing wrong, you just decided you prefer blondes.”_ **

“She can’t mean that,” Emily whispered to herself, a stray tear she didn’t know had formed slipping down her cheek. 

> **_“I got a question for you. Does he make you feel like I do? I got a feeling you’d be better off with me.”_ **

Emily wiped her tears, typing out a message back to JJ.

“ _Do you just like the song or do you mean that?_ ” She sent quickly before she could talk herself out of it.

“ _I mean it,_ ” JJ instantly replied. 

Emily shakily dialed JJ’s number.

“Jayje?’ Emily said hesitantly.

“Em,” 

“What about Will?’ Emily sniffled, trying to hide that she’d been crying.

“Will and I have been over for a long time, Em. We filed the divorce paperwork months ago,” JJ admitted.

“Are you serious about this? About...us?” Emily asked hopefully.

“I’m dead serious about this. I should’ve realized how I felt about you much sooner.” 

“Okay…” Emily let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “I’ll call Andrew in the morning...and then... you and I can meet for lunch?” she suggested.

“I’d love to. I’ll pick you up at noon.”

“Sounds good. See you then.” Emily bit her lip nervously.

“Em?” JJ asked.

“Yea?”

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Emily couldn’t help the giggle that escaped.

“Goodnight, beautiful. Sweet dreams.” She could hear JJ’s smile through the phone. 

“Goodnight. See you tomorrow.” 

The line clicked as both girls hung up. Emily opened her messages to Andrew and typed out a quick message:

“ _Call me in the morning. We need to talk._ ”

She clicked send then set her phone back on her nightstand, a content sigh escaping her lips. 

If she fell asleep with a grin on her face, well, nobody else had to know.

**_ Fin. _ **


End file.
